Pac-Man (Composite)
Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C to 8-B with his space board. 5-A Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man, Pac, Pacster, Packy, Paccums Origin: PAC-MAN (series) Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Technically 37 (was created in May 22, 1980) [[Powers and Abilities Template Page|'Powers and Abilities]]:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy and Laser Manipulation (with Laser, Optics, and Beam power-ups & Blaster), Martial Arts (with Close Combat/Kung-Fu Berry and in Super Smash Bros.), Weapon Mastery, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Gluttony Empowerment, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Eating, Infinite Digestive System, Matter Ingestion, Bullet Projection (Can launch pac-dots as bullets), Charged Attacks (can charge a pac-dot to make it do more damage and create bigger explosions when thrown), Ground Pound and Bouncing (when doing Butt Bounce), Rolling Attack (when doing Rev Roll, can roll like a ball), Prehensile Tongue (has a extendable tongue), Invincibility, Food Empowerment, Vulnerability Inducement, Levitation and Enhanced Strength (with Power Pellet, can also lightly levitate to pursue better and become strong enough to bend metal bars with his bare hands & destroy robots bare-handed that would out-muscle him in base form), Mech Piloting Intuition, Energy Manipullation, Sound Manipulation, Spinning Attack and Laser Manipulation (with Mokujin Mech and Toc-Man), Sound and Bell Manipulation (with Sonar and Sonic Bell power-ups), Radar Sense (with Radar power-up), Magnetism Manipulation (with Magnet & Regen power-ups and with Metal Berry), Can sprint without moving from his position, Elemental Manipulation (with various listed powers), Ice Manipulation (with Freeze, Shatter & Snow Man power-ups and with Ice Berry), Fire Manipulation and Fire Ball Projection (with Pyro, Fire, Fireball & Chili Pepper power-ups and with Fire Berry), Precognition, can eat enemies with a pellet or without it in Ghostly Adventures, Summoning, Food Manipulation, Bouncing, Object Creation and Water Manipulation (can summon a trail of pac-dots to eat for a recovery, a trampoline underneath him to bounce into the air three times and a fire hydrant which shoots water in both directions & can be kicked off. Can also summon various characters to temporarily protect him while racing), Fruit/Vegetable Generation, Rocket Generation, Bell Manipulation and Key Manipulation (with Bonus Fruit, can throw various stuff like fruits, Galaxian ships, bells and keys), Tractor Beam Emission (can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them), Size Manipulation (Can grow himself with the Giant power-up & shrink himself with a Shrink Pellet/Berry and with his Pac-Zilla form), Air Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can summon homing tornadoes with Tornado and Twinado power-ups), Portal Creation and Vacuum Effect (with Vortex Pellet), Air Breath (with Galeforce Berry), Infinite Jump (with Magic Boots), Water Maneuverability and Spinning Attack (with Flippers), Cryokinetic Surfing (with Ice Skates), Sealing, BFR, Reality Warping, Drawing Creation and Wall Generation (can seal living drawings into books, reality-warp, create beings that come to life and create walls by drawing a straight line with Magic Pen), Sneeze Inducement (with Sneezy Weezy Pac-Power), Trap Creation (Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap power-up), Plasma Manipulation (with Plasma Berry), Illusion Manipulation and Astral Projection (with Cyan Capsule, can crate a duplicate that mimics/mirrors all of Pac-Man's actions), Vacuum Effect and BFR (with Pink Capsule, can pull everyone into a brown pot which holds them in place for a short period of time), Enhanced Speed (with Super Pac-Boost, Sneakers, Roller Blades and Red Capsule, can move at twice his normal speed), Disappearing (with Silver Capsule power-up), Transmutation (with Cherries/Magic Wand power-ups, automatically turns enemies into cherries/presents), Shapeshifting and Explosion Manipulation (with Bomb, Boom and Pac-Bomb power-ups, can turn himself into a bomb), Intangibility and Invisibility (with Stealth power-up), Mallet Generation (with Mallet), Rope Manipulation (with Rope), Stone Mimicry and Earth Manipulation (with Boulder Berry), Rubber Mimicry and Ball Mimicry (with Rubber Berry), Cyclone Spinning and Rotational Energy Manipulation (with Spin Berry), Enhanced Intelligence (with Brain Berry), Metal Mimicry and Magnetism Manipulation (with Chrome Power Pellet/Metal Berry, can turn himself into steel and has a large magnet on his mouth while using only Metal Berry), Energy Manipulation, Beam Emission and Death Inducement (with the Artifact, can vaporize/disintegrate a powerful spirit/creature like Mollusc by shooting a stronger energy beam on them), Electricity Manipulation (with Electro-Shock Power Pellet and Lightning), Light Manipulation, Light Wave Emission and Implode & Explosion Inducement (with Red Ribbon Power Pellet, can leave a trail of light behind him while running which when circled, close up around enemies and explode), Shockwave Stomp (with Super Stomp Pellet), Vibration Emission (with Power Bounce Pellet), Duplication with Pac-Men power-up (can create homing Pac-Men that can create other Pac-Men), Magic, Spell Casting, Spell Reflection, Size Manipulation, Object Creation, Levitation and Reality Warping (with Wizard Berry), Camouflage, Invisibility and Prehensile Tongue (with Chameleon Berry), Oxygen Independence (Can survive with no oxygen), Beam Emission and Omnidirectional Energy Waves (Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots), Spacecraft Physiology (Can use a space board to fly into space), Intangibility Cancellation (can harm intangible beings like ghosts), Stun Attack, Duplication, Snow Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Tractor Beam Emission and Sound Manipulation (in Pac & Pal, can use various items like a trumpet, a snowman, a Rally-X car, a Galaxian ship and smaller Pac-Man clones to stun ghosts), Cloud Generation (with Storm Cloud power up and Garlic Berry), Healing (with Health Pack), Forcefield Creation (with Pac-Shield), Dragon Summoning and Ice Manipulation (with Siria the Ice Dragon), Homing Attack (with Strawberry Striker), Toon Force (has occasionally used this power ), Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness (Once knocked on the screen to check if the player is present), Bubble Manipulation and Aquatic Respiration (with Bubble and Gill Berry), Transformation, Invincibility, Intangibility and Size Manipulation (can transform into a giant Super Pac-Man, who can also go through doors without unlocking them), Flight (when as Super Pac-Man and with Flight Berry, Rocket Berry & Hover Board), Digital Transport and Data Manipulation (with Wi-Fi Berry, can transport into cyber-space), Inflation, Balloon Mimicry and Bodily Gas Manipulation (with Inflate Berry), Rod Retraction (with Fishing Berry, through his tongue), Drill Protrusion (with Drill Berry), Gravity Manipulation (with Light Air Berry, can make himself lighter than air), Arachnid Physiology (with Arachnid Berry), Primate Physiology (with Elder Berry), Jack O'Lantern Physiology (with Garlic Berry, can belch out Jack O' Lantern-shaped clouds), Enhanced Helmet Proficiency (with Armored Helmet), Gliding (with Feathered Hat), Planetary Physiology (with Planet Berry, can transform into a planet which is able to chomp entire asteroids), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Magic, Gold Mimicry, Sealing and BFR (can absorb Golden Fruits to turn into completely golden and gain a boost in power, can also seal his enemy underneath a tree or underground for years when they're weakened enough) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:''' '''Building level (Destroyed monsters of this size with relative ease), Large Building level to City Block level with his spaceboard (Killed King Galaxian which was around this size). Large Planet level (as Planet Pac, chomped the Ghosteroid which not only can destroy the entire Pac-World, but also the Netherworld within it) Speed: Subsonic (Can move fast enough to be rendered as a yellow blur, especially if someone is in trouble) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Superhuman (Can reel in a fish more than twice his size and yank it out of water with no problem), Class G (As Super Pac-Man, is able to rip entire buildings out of the ground and shake large bridges until they crumble) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Building Class (Beat large enemies with his fists, hits hard enough to make shockwaves), Large Building Class to City Block Class, Large Planet Class [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Building level (Tanked being in the epicenter of a large explosion around this size caused by the destruction of Erwin's death machine. Resisted a gravitational pull strong enough to pull in Spooky), Large Building level to City Block level with his spaceboard. Large Planet Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' High [[Range|'Range]]:''' Standard melee range. higher with power-ups (varies from several meters to infinite) '''Standard Equipment: Power Pellets, The Artifact, Magic Boots, Sneezy Weezy Pac-Power, Mallet, Fire Ball, Rope, Bubble, Space Board, Mokujin Mech, Armored Helmet, Feathered Hat, Magic Pen, Bombs, Blaster, Hover Board, Berry Dispenser, Power Berries, Golden Fruits, Capsules (Arrangement), etc. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Genius (Outsmarted Erwin, the made genius by tricking him into getting sucked up into an energy beam from his own machinke and tricked the Spectral Fiend nto jumping off a cliff by accident. Is also good at solving puzzles, booby-trapped mazes, out-witting ghosts, disguising, etc.), higher with Brain Berry Weakness: His power-ups have incredibly short time limits, can be baited with food. Feats: Composite Pac-Man respect thread Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Namco Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weapon Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce User Category:Hammerspace User Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:BFR Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ingenius Intellect Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators